Borderline
by Basilisc
Summary: Just because Sensei and Hinata aren't there, doesn't mean practice doesn't take place - even, if the team only consists of Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. YAOI - ShinoxKiba
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto. _Yet. _

**Borderline – Chapter One**

The moment Inuzuka Kiba looked into the mirror, he knew this day would suck. _He_ looked _cute_ ! Not a good way to start the day. He had sleepy eyes and bed hair, which both looked good on him of course, but there was no way on earth he'd go to practice looking like that. He decided to take a shower before making his way to the training grounds.

His fears were proved true when he reached them. He was standing on the taining grounds. Alone. Akamaru was useless since his sense of smell dulled after Naruto gave him the spiced broth of his Ramen leftovers a few days ago. Kurenai – Sensei probably took the day off to spend some time with the baby - which gave her a lot of work. Raising it alone certainly isn't an easy task, and the times when Team 8 had babysitted it so Sensei could go to meetings had been torture. And Hinata ? _Well_, she probably had abdomen aches, again, which left the training solely to Shino and Kiba. The thought of Shino and him alone raised his hackles. Not even Akamaru was there to save him today. Shino would torture him until he wouldn't be able to stand anymore.

Kiba didn't know what it was that made him anxious of Shino. He didn't smell dangerous or anything like that, in fact, he liked how Shino smelled. He actually _really_ liked how Shino smelled, though he didn't know why. But Shino always made him nearly faint from practice when it was only the two of them, while he still kept his cool and didn't seem out of breath at all. It really pissed Kiba off just thinking about it and so he started warming up to distract himself.

It didn't take long for Shino to arrive and the moment he did, Kiba jumped down from a tree to his left. As they made their way towards each other, Kiba looked anxiously to the side, a little fear showing in his eyes. When Shino noticed that, he slighty smirked, but kept his amusement hidden from the dog-lover. He always hid his emotions, not just in front of his teammates, or rather friends, which they have become, but in front of his parents as well. It just seemed unnatural to him for others to be able to read him like an open book but he certainly enjoyed reading others, especially Kibas, whose display of emotions on his face was able to change every other second.

He still remembered the time Kiba barged in when Shino was taking a shower. Of course he didn't really like being seen naked by anyone and he nearly flipped out that time, but it was amusing to call forth the Inuzukas expression that time. First it was shock, then it was interest followed by embarassement, which showed clearly on his face that time. He had been beet red.

"So", Kiba started, when they were standing only a few feet apart, coughing slightly,"what's it gonna be today?"

"Same as yesterday", came the curt reply.

"You can't be serious", Kiba groaned as he thought back to the previous day where Shino had chased him all the way to the Border of the Fire Country; and back. _Twice_.

"Where's Akamaru?" Shino asked in his monotone voice.

"Still out of it."

"Let's get going", Shino said,"I'll give you a few minutes head start."

_Fuck_, Kiba thought as he started running. He still had sore muscles from yesterday and experiencing the same thing over again didn't lift his mood at all. He'd have to think of something, _anything_. He made his way through the woods at almost top speed, hoping Shino wouldn't catch up with him _too_ soon. Seriously, Kiba didn't understand where he got the speed from, he always managed to catch up with him in no time - but finding it funny to throw some Kunai at him and then drop back again - and Kiba wasn't slow at all.

Yesterday had been nightmarish. Kiba had been running ten hours continuously, most of the time with his top speed, but it hadn't helped any. He still wondered how he was going to survive the present day.

He needed to come up with a plan, fast. There was no way he could repeat what happened the day before and the Inuzuka became exhausted just thinking about it. Especially about the fact that he had collapsed from fatigue and was carried back by Shino, which was utterly embarassing and something Kiba didn't want to happen again – _or, did he ?_

When Kiba had made up his mind, he picked up the pace a little. It would take him nearly two hours to get to the place he wanted to. When the wind changed, he was able to smell Shinos calming scent not too far off, but it was still at quite a distance. He must have started five minutes later than him.

He was not allowed to get caught before he made it to the Waterfall Gate, or his plan would fail like Narutos Bunshin no jutsu had back in the Academy days. Certainly not a pleasant sight.

---

He was nearly there when a Kunai came flying at him from the back. He dodged skillfully and sprinted the remaining five minutes the fastest his legs would move him.

Upon arriving at the waterfall, he made halt on Uchiha Madaras head and turned around. Shino, confused by the others actions, came to a halt on the Shodaimes. Kiba smirked and attacked Shino by lunging at him. As he pushed himself off the rocks to jump over the waterfall, he slipped on the moist stones and fell.

_Uh – oh_, this certainly was _not_ part of his plan !

Shino looked down, horrostruck, as the dog – lover fell into the depth. Not thinking much, he leapt after him.

---

_My First 'real' fanfiction. I'd appreciate Reviews/Comments/Blackmail/etc. I know - shame on me - no Yaoi just yet, wait for chapter two.  
_


	2. Chapter Two

Borderline – Chapter Two 

_As he pushed himself off the rocks to jump over the waterfall, he slipped on the moist stones and fell._

_Uh – oh, this certainly was not part of his plan !_

_Shino looked down, horrostruck, as the dog – lover fell into the depth. Not thinking much, he leapt after him._

---

They had already descended one hundret feet until Shino was finally able to grab a hold onto Kiba. The Inuzuka dug his nails deep into Shinos shoulders and stared at him with wide, scared eyes, having bitten into his lip to keep from screaming. As blood ran down his chin, Shino took him into his arms like a princess and held onto him tight as they descended further, nearly having reached the bottom.

Kiba hid his face in Shinos shoulder and clung on to him. The bug – nin slighty bent his knees, molded chakra and collected it to his feet. They landed on the water with a thud. Kiba looked dumbfounded.

"I _– ahhh_, never thought of that…"

"I guessed as much."

Shino lighty set him down on the water surface, Kiba however still lacked energy from the previous shock and sank into the water, dropping in like a bag of potatoes, clinging onto Shinos left leg in the last second and pulling him down with him.

"S-sorry", Kiba said, as they resurfaced.

Shino just looked at him annoyed, his usual bobby hair hanging down in his face in streaks.

"Whatever…"

As they swam to shore, Kiba had a sorry expression on his face, his eyes looking just a little sad.

At shore, Kiba shook himself like a dog, trying to get dry, without success and then cleaned off the red smudges on his created by his clan markings. Shino had made a fire, attempting to dry his soaking jacket, but leaving everything else on. Kiba certainly thought is was a good idea, stripping all the way to his boxers and making a clothes line with a stick, hanging it up near the flames and sitting down across from Shino and starring at his toes a little ashamed.

Shino stared through his glasses at his younger teammate, watching him as he licked new forming blood droplets off his lips.

"You know", Kiba said without looking at him, continuing to stare at his feet, "you'll catch a cold if you keep wearing those wet clothes."

"…"

"… _Ummm_…", the dog – ninja silenty stammered, "thanks…"

"No problem", Shino merely said, still keeping his eyes locked on the now shivering brunette.

"I'm cold"

Shino sighed, much to Kibas astonishment – Shino actually showed the slightest emotion in the presence of others - him. As he stood up, the rid himself of his net shirt and wet shoes, walking around the fire and sitting himself behind Kiba, hugging him from behind.

"Wha – wha – what the fuck are you doing ?" Kiba exclaimed, his cheeks flushing into a scarlet red.

"You're cold, so I'm warming you."

Shino simply smirked, not trying to hide his expressions anymore, and pulled Kiba closer to him, proving his point.

"Well, I guess I feel warmer now", Kiba whispered, looking to the side.

"… but that's still no reason to hug me !" he added over a minute later.

"Jeez, you are so oblivious", Shino said a little indifferently, causing the Inuzuka to turn around.

"Huh ?" was the only thing Kiba was able to say before Shino did the unexpectable.

He grabbed Kibas chin and guided it up, closing the blabbermouths lips with his own. Shino was still able to taste traces of the youngers blood as he stroked his tongue against Kibas lips, bidding for entrance. Surprisingly, Kiba opened his mouth without further comment, letting Shino in.

"Wh – why did you do that ?" Kiba asked quietly as they broke their kiss.

"Just because."

_Huh?_ Kiba smacked him. _That was no reason ! _Small, hardly recognizable tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd just lost his first kiss at seventeen. To a guy. To his teammate. To his friend. Who did it _'just because'_. He tried hammering down on Shinos chest but failed – the older had grabbed his fists.

Shino made him retreat on his back to the earthy floor. He lifted his hand and Kiba thought he'd hit him back, but was surprised to see the hand made its way to Shinos glasses and removed them – revealing astonishingly piercing green eyes¹ which showed a pained expression.

Kiba was overwhelmed by the view that was displayed above him. Noone had ever seen Shinos eyes. He never showed them to anyone, except now him – _which makes him feel kinda special ? _He certainly suddenly felt _something_ and his expression eased, forgetting all the anger that had occupied him just a moment ago.

Shino felt somewhat relieved by the relaxation of the younger beneath him. He lifted his hand to Kibas face and traced his jaw with his fingers, sending little shivers down Kibas arms.

Kibas lips – still swollen from the previous kiss – parted. Was he _actually waiting_, _anticipating it_ ? He couldn't believe himself – his reaction. As he lay there, flat on his back, his arms up beside his head, he stared at Shino. Wondering what to do next. He liked the gently caress of Shinos fingers, but it wasn't enough anymore.

"Do something", the Inuzuka pleaded.

Shino smirked, though the corners of his mouth only twiched slightly. He put a hand behind Kibas nape, causing him to arch his back, and slowly descended onto him. He left his eyes half open, as he planted another kiss on the brunettes lips. Kiba lifted and linked his hands at Shinos scruff, pulling him closer.

As they deepened their kiss, Kibas fangs scraped on Shinos tongue and lips. Shino pulled him up into a sitting position, heaving him onto his lap and placing his hands on the brunettes back.

When they withdrew, Kibas panted silently against his teammates cheek and neck. His lips were swollen from the ferocious kiss they had just shared and tinted in a deep red color. Shino pulled him closer, planting soft kisses from his _lovers –_ he _guessed_ he could call him that now – earlobe down to his collarbone. Kiba arched his back to give Shino more access and ruffled his hands through the Aburame drying hair.

Shino moved his left hand between them to play with Kibas exposed nipple and his right to rest on the others waist. Kiba held back a moan as Shino descended down on him to envelop the other nipple and bit down a little when he realised the others reaction to his actions.

Kiba was totally taken up in the moment. He started to move a little against Shino. The older let his right hand glide up and down Kibas side, releasing little squirks from the younger of them, who shivered in anticipation.

All of a sudden Kiba tried to rid himself from Shinos lap, muttering inaudible words. After a moment Shino realised what the cause was for these unnecessary actions; the younger was getting erect. Shino held him close, not letting him flee and jerked up his waist a little, hearing a soft moan escaping Kibas lips only shortly after.

"Asshole…", Kiba exclaimed and dug his nails deep into Shinos back.

The bug – nin had to chuckle at that. Shino put Kiba back to the floor and let his fingers glide gently over the Inuzukas chest all the way down to his groin, stroking the erection through the thin fabric of Kibas boxers. Eventually, he let a hand slip in to touch him directly. Instantly, Kibas muscles flexed.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked as he quivered slightly.

"I'm doing _'something'_"

"I – I didn't mean something like this !"

Shino let go of him immediately. He knew Kiba would eventually bid him to continue, but he guessed he had to realise it himself.

As he retreated, Kiba grabbed his wrist and looked ashamed to the side. His cheeks were tinted in a healthy blush and his chest was moving up and down as he panted. He tugged a little on Shinos arm, who then had to smirk and returned to his former position.

"Yes ?"

Kiba pouted.

"It's my first time."

Shino was – _pleasantly surprised ?_

"Then I'll be gentle", was all he said before he captured the others lips.

Shino rid Kiba from his only remaining clothing – his boxers. He gingerly resumed stroking the brunettes erection. He took his other hand and traced the others opening with a finger. After a while, he entered and Kiba let out a muffled cry. He moved his finger around a little before adding another.

"It hurts…!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Bear with it."

Kiba clawed his fingers into the others back. He started whimpering a little until suddenly he let out a moan – Shino had found it. His hands relaxed instantly as Shino brushed over his prostate again, his arms falling limply to his sides, his erection twitching under Shinos other hand. That's when he saw it – Shinos erection. A tent had formed in the others pants.

"Take 'em off."

"Hmm ?"

"Your clothes…"

Shino let go of Kiba and removed his clothing. It was _huge_ – well, more or less. Definitely bigger than his own.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Huh ?"

"There's no way_ that_ will fit !"

Shino frowned.

"We'll see about that."

Shino walked over to a tree and slumped down against it, motioning for the other to come to him. Reluctantly, Kiba did as he was told – the good dog he was – and sat down on Shinos lap. Shino kissed him aggressively and rocked against the others waist – their erections touching each other. Kiba moaned into the kiss and without warning Shino used his free hand to guide himself to enter him. The Inuzuka let out a cry, his expression clearly showing the pain he was in. His nails dug deep into the flesh below Shinos shoulderblades and some cuts began to bleed. Shino let out a distressed cry. Kiba bit down on his lips, ripping open the shortly healed punctures. Shino furrowed his brow.

"Don't worry, the pain will subside."

"Fuck you."

Tha Aburame gave him a sorrowful smile and kissed him gently. He started moving slowly to get the other used to the motion. Small teardrops made their way down Kibas face to his chin. Shino softly brushed them away.

Shortly after, he guided both his hands down to Kibas ass. He grabbed it; lifting him up and sliding him down faster, all the while pumping into him. Kiba started moaning some time in the process, moving his hands up into Shinos hair to mess it up further.

Shino released the others lips and licked down to his collarbone, nibbling at his neck and planting soft kisses. Kiba panted against Shinos neck and before he started moaning any louder, he bit into it. Shino flinched and started sucking on the Inuzukas skin.

Kiba let go of Shinos neck when he had to moan loudly. His eyes distorted, his limbs became numb and he came. When he realised what had happened, he was shocked at himself. Shino gave him a mocking grin. He blushed deeply and buried his face at Shinos jugular.

Shino removed one hand from Kibas ass to use it to pet him. He gently brushed through the youngers hair and stroked down his back, sending shivers across Kibas skin. His motions became faster as he felt his own orgasm builing up. He fondled with Kibas shaft, who started moaning and panting into his ear again. This time, the Inuzuka arched his back, his arms dropping to his sides. Shino held onto him, licking and biting his right nipple. His motions increasing in speed, Kibas noises got louder until they echoed through the forest and up the stony cliffs of the waterfall.

Shino was on the verge now, panting against Kibas chest. When he came, Kiba winced but Shino realised the younger had come again. Exhausted, Kiba sagged onto him, his arms on Shinos shoulders, and panted silenty. Shino kissed him below his earlobe and stroked his back which was slowly relaxing from tension.

"It hurt", Kiba wispered.

"I know, but you liked it, didn't you ?"

"Shut up…"

Shino chuckled.

"You're bleeding"

"I know."

"I don't mean your lip."

"Huh ?"

"I meant your ass," Shino suckled the blood on Kibas lip away, "I might have been a little too rough on you."

"No shit…"

"Get up."

"Can't"

"Why ?"

"Ass hurts, legs wobbly."

Shino kissed his jaw. He then stood up, carrying Kiba.

"This is embarrassing", Kiba added.

He carried him to the water, setting him down in the shallow.

"The water is cold !" Kiba was getting goosebumps.

"Just bear with it for a while." He paused, "And… clean yourself or something."

Kiba turned red, hiding his face in his hands, then plunged into the water. Shino followed, diving after him and resurfacing in front of Kiba. Water dripped down their faces. Shino planted a soft kiss on his lips. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing, until Shino realised Kibas eyes were getting dull and his lips tinting in a shade og light blue.

"You should get out of the water."

By now, the clothes were dry. Only Shinos Pants and boxers were dirty because they weren't hung up like Kibas clothes were, but his jacket had dried. They redressed and made they way back to Konoha, hardly talking, sometimes stealing glances at the others, and brushing their fingers a little too often for it to be accidental.

---

¹ his eye color was never proven and I found brown; or hazel, too boring. Another option was black but I decided to go for green.

_There we go, chapter two. There will be an epilogue posted right after this, but I didn't want it to belong to this chapter. __I'd appreciate Reviews/Comments/Blackmail/etc._


	3. Epilogue

**Disclamer:**** I'm already bidding the producers for rights on Naruto.** Borderline – Epilogue 

The moment he woke up he knew this day would suck. Not because he had sleepy eyes or bed hair – he'd kept that for today, looking cute also had its advantages – but because his intuition told him the others would be back today.

He arrived early to practice, Shino came only a little later and they stood opposite each other before Shino bent down to kiss him gently. They'd continued to do that until Hinata arrived and fainted a the sight of them. Akamaru had shown a similar reaction last night when he had come in on Kiba taking a shower and saw the hickeys that Shino had left on him. He didn't faint, but had wanted to alarm the whole house that his owner was hurt. Kiba had to explain the whole story to him and the – now recovered – dog was laying in the grass sleeping.

Kurenai – Sensei arrived shortly after Hinata, who was back on her feet again.

"How was the training ?"

"Exhausting", Kiba groaned.

"I guessed as much, what did you do ?"

Kiba looked embarrased to the side.

"Speed improvement", was all Shino said in his monotone voice.

"He chased be all the way to the Borderline", Kiba added.

"Hm…", Kurenai – Sensei exclaimed, "Is that a hickey ?" She pointed to Kibas neck.

Kiba blushed. Shino just stood there. Hinata fainted.

---

_That was it._


End file.
